hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gran
The Gran is a 2013 thriller - horror film. Background The film was created and written by Annalise Menton. Like all of the other films, the film was co-written by another producer-writer. Annalise Menton contacted Rosie Kairn to ask if she would help with the film. She later said, "The Gran is quite a disturbing film. Rosie Kairn is good at disturbing films, evil grans that kill their own grandchildren is her kind of aggressive work". Plot Happily married couple, Alison and Michael, are living in Australia after moving there from the UK sixteen years before. Alison has remained in contact with her mother, Audrey, but has never visited as Michael is not healthy enough to fly and she stays to look after him. Due to this, Audrey has never met her grandchildren, Jessie and Ellen. Jessie is now thirteen years old and Ellen is almost nine years old. Alison phones her mother one day to tell her that Michael has left her for a nurse that has helped look after him. Audrey jokes that she should drag him back strapped to his wheelchair, and she'll kill him for Alison. Alison laughs, but says that she is indeed coming back home. Audrey appears delighted to hear this, having missed her "Angel Allie". She is later seen talking to her best friend, elderly Doris, and saying that her daughter means more to her than she could ever put into words and that she has missed her so much. Two weeks later, Alison arrives at Audreys door, with both daughters with her. She introduces them as her granddaughters and Audrey seems suprised to finally meet them, but tries to appear happy. When they begin playing and chasing eachother in the garden, she is seen mixing sleeping drugs into their drinks in the kitchen to try and calm them down a bit. They soon fall asleep in the garden shed after playing there. As Alison goes to the toilet, Audrey rushes outside despite having just one leg, and blocks the door to stop them from getting out. Eventually, Alison goes to check on them and panics when she can't find them. As has a flashback to playing in the shed as a happy loving child, she tries to get in, but finds the door locked. She has another flashback to herself as a child and remembers often finding herself trapped in the shed or in cupboards, randomly waking up there and not remembering why, but panicking when she did. Alison shouts for Audreys help and Audrey hammers the door down to rescue her "grandbabies". Alison realises that they are asleep and says that she should wake them, as they need to go home for some rest after the flight they have had. Audrey quickly tells her to go and have some rest upstairs and she will keep an eye on the girls. Alison goes upstairs and falls into a deep sleep. When the children wake up they are confused but Audrey reassures them that everything is just fine, and their "mam" has went for a sleep upstairs. Ellen says that she wants to join her and Audrey agrees. Audrey and Jessie sit in the kitchen having some dinner. Jessie is clearly annoying her Gran, by chewing with her mouth open, talking with her mouth full, and making faces at her when she tells her to behave herself. The Gran is struggling with how far Jessie is pushing her and eventually she grabs a plate and smashes it over Jessies head, waking Alison up. Jessie is sobbing and is badly injured by the glass. Upstairs, Alison finds that the door is stuck, unaware that on the other side is Doris, holding it shut. Jessie sobs and begs her Gran to help her. The Gran says "Oh deary me!" and washes the blood away, picking out the glass, which hurts Jessie more. Jessie calls Gran a fat, stinking plop, which throws the Gran into a wild rage. She opens a drawer and brings out something. As she does, Jessie runs, but is tripped over by a string that is between the door to stop her from escaping. The Gran tasers Jessie and laughs as she does, limping over on her one leg, then accidently falling. Jessie laughs and calls her a stinking wunga, causing the Gran to rage. Jessie tries to run up the stairs to get her mum to help her, but is stopped by Doris at the top of the stairs. Doris is holding a water gun and fires it at Jessies face. Alison can't hear anything as Doris has classical music blasting at the top of the stairs, just outside of her bedroom. Ellen continues to sleep due to the sleeping drugs she was given by The Gran earlier. Jessie falls down the stairs and is knocked out. The next morning, Alison is confused to wake up in a different room, with the door open and sun coming in. Ellen is asleep in another room, with Jessie beside her. Alison asks her mum what happened and says that she is sure that the girls were trapped in the shed, then she heard Jessie screaming and was locked in her room. The Gran says that her babba Allie has had a nightmare, like she did when she was younger. She says that Ellen was never in the shed, but Jessie was playing, and knocked down everything, cutting herself on glass that fell on her and knocking her head on the floor. The Gran had to hammer the door down, rescue her, nurse her, and let her rest. Alison rushes to Jessie and finds her asleep. Jessie wakes up and Alison explains what happened to her, believing the Grans story. There is a flashback to Alison as a child again, with "nightmares" that were most likely things that really happened to her, then she fell asleep. Jessie believes Alisons story but still fears the Gran. The following week, Alison gets a job, and tells Jessie that the Gran will be looking after her along with Doris and her grandchildren. Ellen will be going to a friends house after school each day. Jessie isn't keen to go to the Grans house, but Alisons says there is no other option, and she should appreciate her Gran more than she does. When she arrives she is introduced to Doris, and her grandchildren. She meets ten year old Lucy and four year old Bella. Doris seems especially keen on Bella. Jessie soon realises that the Gran, and Doris, are as evil as she thought they were. They use water bottles to train her and Doris lunges and bites at people when she feels they are getting away from her, as she is extremely slow. Jessie tells her mum after each visit but she doesn't believe her. Doris gets Jessie to help her clean everyday, as well as Lucy, but lets Bella play happily. The Gran shows Jessie her pet rats and calls them her grandchildren. Jessie calls her a willy face and says that she is her granddaughter, and she is stuck with it. The Gran throws a nature diet box at Jessie and chases her, but she gets away. The film continues with similiar things happening daily. The Gran often gives Jessie sleeping drugs, but a small enough dose that her and Doris wake her up, usually by pouring water over her. Jessie continues to fight back, calling the Gran names, and angering her everyday. Lucy is well trained and is banned from speaking to Jessie. When she does one day, Doris bites her. Jessie comes to the Grans house one day after school and tells the Gran that she is going to murder Doris. The Gran turns into a wild beast, and limps angrily towards Jessie, who laughs at her. Jessie reaches the kitchen and tries to hide from the Gran. The Gran comes towards Jessie with an electric shock pen and stabs Jessie with it. She plans on just shocking her, but the top gets stuck, and Jessie is killed by the shock. Alison arrives minutes later to pick Jessie up. She finds her dead and shouts the Gran, who acts devasted, and phones for help. One month later, the Gran is happy with Doris and her grandchildren pets, when Alison arrives and asks if the Gran would look after Ellen for the weekend. The Gran is unsure, which Alison thinks is because of what happened with Jessie, but her "baby Allie" begs her to and the Gran agrees to it. The Gran soon finds Ellen stealing a cadburys strawberry chocolate. She asks what she is doing and Ellen lies that she was counting them. The Gran assaults Ellen angrily, but is weak due to her old age. Doris rushes in to help protect Audrey, when Lucy lunges onto Doris' back from behind. Audrey and Doris are confused and raged by what is happening. Ellen escapes and as the Gran limps after her, she throws chocolates at her. The Gran grabs Ellen as she starts to rush down the stairs. Ellen squeals and tries to get away, which results in the Gran falling down the stairs. She lands at the bottom and can't get back up. Ellen begins to cry when Doris arrives behind her with the shock pen once again. Ellen panics and tries to escape, but Doris has her by the scruff. Lucy arrives and tries to push Doris down the stairs, but Doris turns and pens her. Lucy falls and Doris then tasers her too. Ellen is friends with Lucy, so being scared, she pushes Doris and tries to get her to fall down. Doris instead tasers Ellen, and she falls down. Doris rushes down and lifts Ellen by the scruff, dropping her a few steps away. She kneels down next to Audrey and asks if she is going to live to 90 like they planned, as best friends forever. Audrey says that she doesn't think she will make it and Doris sobs. Audrey asks her to do one final thing and finish off Ellen. Doris agrees and starts to walk over to Ellen, when Lucy shouts "Hey! Old fogey!" and jumps over the stairs, onto Doris, and penning her. She tries to then take the pen out, not wanting to kill her, but is unable to, and Doris is killed. Audrey is raged as she sees Doris die. Lucy helps Ellen stand up and asks if she is okay. She says that she is but feels weird after being tasered and has a sore scruff. Lucy says that she will phone for help. Ellen hugs Lucy and thanks her, when she suddenly sees the Gran dragging herself along the door towards them. They scream and try to run but she grabs both of them by the legs. She tells them that she is going to finish them off, when Alison arrives, and is horrified. She first thinks that Doris and Audrey have fallen, and Audrey is trying to get help for herself, but then realises that Audrey is the evil one. Audrey turns to her baby Allie, who tells the girls to run outside and into the car, which they do. Alison asks what Audrey has done and if she really is the evil Gran that Jessie said that was. The Gran confesses that she is indeed a beast of a gran. She says that she always loved her babba Allie but never wanted to be a grandmother and couldn't cope with the stress of them, hating them from the moment that she heard that they had been born. She then tells her that Doris was just as evil and despised her grandchildren. She tells Alison that the nightmares that she had as a child were actually her grandmother, Audreys mother, doing the same to her. She said that eventually she killed her mother to protect her babba Allie. Alison calls Audrey a murderer and then realises that she killed Jessie. Audrey says her final words, "They were never my grandbabies!", and Alison kills her. She rushes to the living room and finds Bella crying. She lifts her and puts her into the car. She gets in the car and drives away. Casting Annalise Menton described finding the right cast for the film as extremely difficult. "I knew that Audrey Taxtin and Hilda Grace Beston had to star, but I didn't know who else". Several actresses were almost given the role as Alison. Before the role was given to Nelly Saesha, Mandy Rosh and Roline Voralime were also considered several times for the role. Paul Ferrinton was the first and only to audition for the small role of Michael. Vanessa Loi almost had the small guest role as the nurse which was later given to Freya Saesha-Boent. Although Sophia Ferrinton was suggested by her adoptive father, Paul Ferrinton, other child actresses were considered for the role as Jessie. This included Olive Carca, Angelica Jolcin, and Lily Taries. Cast Audrey Taxtin - as Audrey "The Gran" Hilda Grace Beston - as Doris Nelly Saesha - as Alison Sophia Ferrinton - as Jessie Molly White - as Ellen Jennifer Johnston - as Lucy LeLa Bell - as Bella Paul Ferrinton - as Michael Freya Saesha-Boent - as Jenny the Nurse